Mercurius
, Mercury |caption = Concept artwork of the Mercurius blade from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. |title = Mercurius |firstseen = Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |type = Sword |rank = A |uses = Varies}} Mercurius is a legendary Sword that appears in the Archanea Series of the Fire Emblem franchise, alongside Fire Emblem Awakening. One of three Regalia weapons of Archanea, this sword serves as the counterpart to the Gradivus lance and the Parthia bow. Taking its roots from an unidentified origin, this sword was purloined by the enigmatic thief Adrah, where it played a pivotal role in his crusade of conquering the continent of Archanea. Upon the formation of the Kingdom of Archanea, Mercurius was bequeathed the honorific of being one of three hallowed Regalia weapons, and subsequently passed down through generations of Archanean royalty. During the War of Shadows that occurs in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Book 1 of Mystery of the Emblem and their remakes, this sword is stolen by the invading Grustian troops. Est, upon learning of the vexing fact, then embarks on a mission to recover it, and thereafter passes it into the possession of Marth's army after rejoining it. The sword is then returned to the vaults of House Archanea, where it is ceded upon Astram when he assumes the role of the captain of the newly-assembled Archanean Free Company. During the War of Heroes that takes place in the sequel and its remake, the Mercurius blade is observed to be the primary weapon wielded by Astram in Chapter 16, where he is convinced by Jeorge to defect to Marth's army, in accordance to his loyalty to Nyna and his desire to live for Midia's sake. In Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, the Mercurius is referred to as the Mercury Rapier by Nyna at the end of Chapter 12, that which may explain why it is only wieldable by Marth. This is, however, rectified in the later games, where the sword can be equipped by any sword-wielder. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Sword |11 |80% |0 |1 |2 |Teaches Recovery }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem: Three Houses Item Locations ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventory |Est |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventories |'Book 1:' Est '''Book 2:' Astram |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventory |Est |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |Astram |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Treasure |Xeno. 15 - Random from Chest. |- |Bonus Item |Can be claimed as a prize from the bonus box upon accumulating 3,000 Renown points. |} Etymology The sword's name is derived from Saint Mercurius, a Christian martyr whose name essentially carries the meaning "wielder of two swords". According to historical scriptures, the second sword that he wielded was a gift bequeathed upon him by the Archangel Michael. It could also refer to Mercury, the Roman God of thieves, messages, and travel, possibly in reference to the sword being famously wielded by a thief. Trivia * Mercurius' in-game model in ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia is based on its appearance in the Fire Emblem Museum. **There are small notable changes in its appearance, however. * In Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, it is possible to acquire an additional Mercurius from upgrading a Blessed Sword. ** It is unknown if this was how the original Three Regalia were created, or if it was simply a gameplay mechanic. Gallery File:Mercury Sword (TCG).jpg|The Mercury Sword, as it appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:Mercury.gif|Official artwork of the Mercury Sword from Fire Emblem Museum. File:Mercurius (FE13 Artwork).png|Concept artwork of the Mercurius blade from Awakening. FEH Mercurius.png|Sprite of Mercurius from Fire Emblem Heroes. FIle:Mercurius (FE13).png|Marth wielding Mercurius in Awakening. TMS Mercurius.jpg|Mercurius as it appears in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Category:Character-Exclusive Weapons Category:Legendary Weapons